


Red Hair and Butterbeer

by jasminesksjsd



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluffy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 16:28:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28673715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jasminesksjsd/pseuds/jasminesksjsd
Summary: George Weasley x Reader1.6k wordsCategory: fluff :)Summary: You work at The Three Broomsticks as a waitress. The best days on the job are when you see a certain red-haired wizard walk into the Inn.
Relationships: George Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 23





	Red Hair and Butterbeer

A little extra foam, and the drink was perfect. You carried two platters filled with drinks from table to table, seeing the happy smiles on customer's faces. This was a regular occurance for you, as you worked at The Three Broomsticks.

You got this job because your parents were struggling with money lately, so you wanted to help them out as much as you could. Of course, it wasnt the most fun experience, so you were glad you only worked on weekends (as you were in school during the week).

your favorite days on the job, however, were when students went to Hogsmeade. Not only did you make the most money those days, you also got to see a certain red-haired boy.

he never really payed attention to you, and youve only ever talked a few times during class. However you always like serving him his drinks, as he would give you his attention for the slightest moment, and then continue with his conversation.

Today was one of those Hogsmeade days, and you saw him talking to his twin, Fred, and Lee Jordan.

You walked to their table to deliver their Butterbeers, watching as George conversed with his friends. He saw you walking towards them, making eye contact for a few seconds before you arrived at their table.

“Hey boys, Here's your Butterbeers !” You said cheerily, watching the smiles grow on their faces. You placed their glasses down on the table, but as you gave George his glass, he reached up to grab it. You felt his fingers slightly brush against yours, as you once again made quick eye contact.

You stumbled over your words before saying, “Call me over when you're ready to pay.”

You saw him smile at you quickly before you walked away to deliver more drinks. Without you noticing, George followed you with his eyes, watching as you gave customers their drinks.

“Ohhh i think Georgie has a crush!” Fred said enthusiastically. “Really? Who's the lady, Georgie?” Lee caught him staring at you, instantly smiling. “I don't know, Fred, I think he's in loooooove!!" Lee laughed, winking at him. George blushed and looked away, trying to surpress his smile.

They finished their drinks and called you over. You gave them a brilliant smile, and they payed for their Butterbeers.

“Have a good day!” you said, not expecting a reply.

You froze when George replied “You too” with a grin. It took you a few seconds to move from your spot, quickly going to another table.

You finished your shift for the day and went back to Hogwarts, smiling at the events from today. You fell asleep that night thinking of red hair and butterbeer.

-

Today was another Hogsmeade day, you were serving tables rapidly, quickly getting tired. You heard the bell ring at the door, meaning a customer was coming in. You sighed exasperatedly. Normally you would be happy to see a lot of customers, However today was a particularly busy day.

When you saw ginger strands passing through the Inn, your mood instantly brightened. You saw that today he was sitting alone, looking a little nervous. You furrowed your brows together, questioning why he was like that. You quickly walked to his table, without him noticing as he was lost in thought.

“Would you like the usual today?” he looked up quickly. “You remember my order?” Your eyes widened and you stuttered a little before saying, “u-uh yeah, of course, one frozen butterbeer with extra foam.” You looked at him nervously before he nodded and confirmed the order. You walked to the bar, telling the bartender George's order.

After serving some other tables, you were finally giving George his drink. You walked up to his table and placed down the drink, his fingers once again brushing against yours. “Enjoy your drink!” you said nervously, starting to walk away.

“Wait, (y/n)!” You froze for a millisecond, and after recollecting yourself, turned to face him. “You know my name?” you asked, surprised he even knew who you were. “Of course I do, we have a bunch of classes together. But thats besides the point. I was wondering if you would join me here after your shift?”

Your eyes widened, and he quickly started again, “I mean- it's okay if you dont want to, totally your choice, you dont have to-” “okay, sure” You interrupted, giving him a small grin. “You- you will?” He asked with a shocked expression. “Yeah! i still have to work for another 30 minutes, are you okay with waiting here?” He nodded quickly, giving you a small smile.

You continued working your shift, hoping for the time to fly by.

-

Once your shift was done, you walked to the backroom and changed out of your uniform into normal clothes, seeing Madam Rosmerta on your way out. “George Weasley, huh?” She smirked at you. “Shut up, Rosmerta” You laughed playfully. You put your hair down, fixing it a little, before walking into the room and towards George's seat.

You gave him a quick greeting, “Hey George”. He smiled at you before nodding towards the seat in front of him. You sat down before Madam Rosmerta appeared at your table asking for your orders.

“I'll have a frozen butterbeer with extra foam” he said brightly. “And ill have the same,” you added.

Rosmerta smirked at you quickly before walking to the bar. You looked at George quizzically before saying, “I'm sorry if this is weird, but why did you ask me to sit with you today?” He fiddled with his fingers for a bit before responding, “Well I've been wanting to ask you for a while, im kind of.. interested in you?”. He looked at you nervously and blushed. “Wait... is this a date?” you questioned. “Uh, i was hoping it was” He responded anxiously, “Why, do you not want to be here or-”

“No, no, it's not that at all! I'm just surprised.” You replied quickly, “Why are you surprised?” He looked confused. “It's just- You never really acknowledged me at school or anything. I just thought you'd never be interested,” You looked down.

He looked at you, baffled. “You seriously never noticed that i was staring at you in class like all the time?” Your eyes widened, “wait what?”

“Yeah, ive been practically pining after you for years!” You gasped, “No way, ive been practically pining after YOU for years!!” A grin broke on your face.

“You're kidding!” He laughed and sat back against the wall, you join in on his laughter.

It wasn't long before Madam Rosmerta came back with two frozen Butterbeers with extra foam. She placed the drinks on the table, smiling at the two of you.

“Cheers!”, He said, clanking your drinks together. You took a sip of your Butterbeer, putting the glass back on the table and looking up at George. He took a glance at you and laughed quietly. You frowned, “What are you laughing at?” He pointed to your mouth and another laugh escaped his lips. “You have some foam on your lip” He smiled. You quickly tried wiping away the foam. “Did i get it?” you asked cluelessly.

“not quite.” He leaned over the table and wiped away the foam. He continued staring at your lips before whispering, “May i?”. You felt yourself move forward as you nodded at him. He closed the gap between you two, and kissed you softly. It was sweet, as he tasted of Butterbeer. You returned it, kissing him just as soft, felling him smile against your lips. He broke off the kiss, smiling warmly at you.

You could feel your face reddening, and you twiddled your thumbs nervously. “That was..” you smiled. “-brilliant”, he finished. You looked down, smiling from ear to ear. When you clocked in to work today, you did not think you would be kissing George Weasley while having Butterbeers together.

“So do you wanna come back here tomorrow?” He asked, smiling softly. “I don't have work tomorrow so I'll be free for the day. I'd be happy to” you beamed.

After paying for your drinks, you both left The Three Broomsticks and went back to hogwarts, excited for the day awaiting you.

-

You were on the train to Hogsmeade with your friends, excited to spend the day with George. You vividly remember yesterday's events, and you were so glad it wasn't a dream. Once you got off the train, you walked to The Three Broomsticks to look for him. When you went inside, you noticed that the Inn was packed. You couldnt see George anywhere, but you did see Harry, Ron and Hermione. You figured that if anyone would know where he was it would be them.

You walked up to their table. Hermione looked up at you, “hey (y/n), can we get one hot butterbeer-” “im not working today Hermione” you interrupted, laughing slightly. “Oh, are you here with anyone?” she asked curiously.

“Well im supposed to meet George here-” Ron raised his eyebrows, “-but I don't know where he is. Have any of you seen him?” You heard a bell jingle and looked at the door, seeing the tall red-head walk in. You smiled wide before turning back to the trio, “Found him! I'll see you guys later!” You grinned and walked towards George.

“Hey,” you said softly. George gave you a greeting in return, then intertwined your hands together. You looked at eachother for a quick second before going to sit at a table. You talked for a while, laughing and smiling at eachother, enjoying eachothers company.

Suddenly he looked at you softly and said “(y/n).. i really like you.” You smiled at him in return, replying “I really like you too George, and i hope we can keep going on dates like this.”

He leaned closer to you and tucked your hair behind your ear, his hand moving to hold your chin lightly. He tilted your head up and leaned down to you. You fluttered your eyes closed and pressed your lips together. He brushed his hand down your arm, and held your hand. Ron, seeing this from across the room, choked on his Butterbeer. You broke the kiss and smiled up at him, squeezing his hand.

He leaned down and whispered, “Be my girlfriend?” You nodded and kissed him again, smiling.

You spend the rest of the day together, excited about your new relationship and what it could bring.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey again everyone, heres another chapter ! make sure to leave requests for me !


End file.
